UNEXPECTED
by Chrisant
Summary: New Summary Chapter 4 UP/Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto / Sepasang mata mengawasi mereka "Tidak mungkin dia..." / NEWBIE DontLikeDontRead. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO BELONGS TO MASHASI KISHIMOTO

TYPO, ABAL, GAJE, FIRSTFIC

DLDR

.

.

INVITATION

Pagi hari di Konoha Senior High School sudah cukup ramai, ada yang berada di lapangan,kantin dan di kelas sembari menunggu bel masuk berdering.

Hyuuga Hinata masuk kedalam murid murid yang berada di kelas, pagi ini ia sedang tidak mood untuk pergi keluar kelas bersama sahabatnya Sakura dan Ino. Ia hanya duduk manis di bangkunya dengan Novel The Fault In Our Stars dan headset berwarna lavender manis terpasang di telinganya

Santai membaca sambil mendengar music lembut, ia sampai tidak dengar ada orang yang sedari tadi memanggilnya,tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto

"Hei Hinata" Naruto memanggilnya sekali tapi tak ada jawaban

"Hyuuga Hinata, hei!" Naruto semakin dikacangi. Akhirnya ia pun menarik headset dari telinga Hinata secara cepat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata sampai sampai wajah gadis bersurai indigo itu memerah layaknya kepiting rebussss

"Kyaaaa Naruto-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata terkejut bukan main sambil mendorong Naruto hampir terjatuh. Ia sangat malu terlebih lagi orang yang didepan nya ini adalah pemuda yang ia sukai. Duhh

Bukanya berbicara Naruto malah tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu lucu,ingin sekali ia mencium pipi Hinata, eh? Ia segera menghapus jauh jauh pikiran kotornya yang hampir kelewatan

"Itu makanya jangan suka kacangin orang yang memanggilmu"

Hinata menundukankepalanya "Ah itu.. maaf ya. Ngo.. ngomong ngomong a.. ada apa ya?" Hinata menjadi gugup seketika, jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Naruto begini ia tidak tahu harus berbuat

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa, Sakura-chan ada dimana? Biasanya kau kan terus lengket sama Sakura-chan?"

'Ternyata hanya mencari Sakura-chan' batin Hinata, hatinya sangat sakit,pantas saja tumben-tumbenan pagi hari Naruto sudah mendatanginya, tidak ada badai atau topan . Dari gossip gossip yang ia dengar Naruto menyukai Sakura sahabatnya sendiri, dan itu membuat hatinya cukup tertusuk dalam. Bukan berarti ia membenci Sakura karena 'doi' nya suka sahabatnya, ia bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Tetapi hal itulah yang membuat Hinata semakin berjuang untuk cintanya.

"Oh itu, mu..mungkin kau bi..bisa menemukan Sakura-chan di kantin a..atau tidak di DPR bawah Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata

"Ahh begitu ya! Trimakasih ya Hinata!" Naruto tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya kepada Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Ia pasti sangat senang bisa bertemu Sakura, pikir Hinata .


	2. Chapter 2 : Pesan

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

GAJE,PASARAN,BANYAK TYPO

DLDR

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Tak perlu waktu lama, Naruto langsung menemukan sahabat Pinknya itu. Warna rambutnya yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain membuat mata Naruto cepat mendapatinya

"Ohayou Sakura -Chan!" seru Naruto kepada sakura yang sedang memberikan sebuah Proposal OSIS kepada adik kelasnya. Ya, Sakura adalah wakil ketua OSIS di KHS.

"Duhh Naruto! Kau ini pagi – pagi sudah ganggu orang saja! Ada apa?" Sakura sedikit kesal dengan sahabatnya itu

"Kau mau tidak ikut denganku menonton hari sabtu depan? Yaya mau ya?"

Naruto mengeluarkan jurus PuppyEyes nya tapi Sakura malah geli melihatnya

"Apa Sasuke-kun ikut?"

"Haaah Sakura! Kau ini dikit-dikit Sasuke ini itu Sasuke tidak bisakah kau menganggap ku? Sakura lebih baik kau berhenti menunggu si Teme itu!"

Sakura bingung mendengar Naruto. "Apa maksudmu Naruto? Aku tidak akan berhenti menunggu Sasuke membalas perasaanku " Sakura bicara lumayan tegas kali ini

"Sudahlah Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Hinata? Mungkin dia bisa menemani mu? Jaa aku pergi dulu"

Naruto hanya pasrah melihat sikap Sakura yang terus menunggu Sasuke membalas perasaanya. Cinta Sakura memang sangat besar pada Sasuke hingga tidak pernah melihat dirinya yang selalu menunggunya. Dan Naruto tak pernah sadar ada seorang gadis yang selalu berada di belakangnya

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Pov**

" Tadaima "

Aku pulang kerumah setelah latihan basket badanku rasanya lelah semua. Aku ingin langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur ahh nyamanya

"Okaeri Naruto" Seperti biasa, kaa-chan menyambutku dengan gembira. Dan sebentar lagi …

"Naruto! Yaampun Kami-Sama kau bau sekali, berkeringat, haduuh cepat mandi sana. Pantasan kau masih jomblo begini, cowo bau!"

 **Normal POV**

Setelah mandi lalu makan malam Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur king size miliknya.

"Haah.." Ucap Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya ditempat tidur berselimutkan gambar katak tersebut.

Tiba tiba ia memikirkan perkataan Sakura di sekolah tadi, apakah dirinya akan mengajak Hinata pergi bersamanya? Ia bingung sendiri, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Hinata juga. Yah dia tidak tau mau mengajak siapa lagi selain Hinata.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengajak sahabat nya nonton bareng, tapi apa daya tiket film kali ini untuk film bergenre romantis. Ia tidak mau dikira gay karena hal itu.

Naruto menggapai Smartphone nya dari atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia berniat untuk menelfon tapi ternyata..

" _**Pulsa anda tidak cukup , silakan melakukan pengisian ulang "**_

"Sialan" umpat Naruto mengutuk ponselnya sendiri. Yah, tidak ada pulsa Naruto pun mengirimkan pesan lewat LAINNE

 **[ To : Hyuuga Hinata ]**

 **Hinata, apakah kau punya waktu luang Sabtu depan? Mau tidak menemaniku nonton film bareng?**

*sent*

Naruto hanya bisa berharap Hinata mau menerima ajakan nya.

* * *

Sementara di kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata yang sedang belajar meraih Smartphone nya yang berbunyi menandakan ada pesan LAINNE yang masuk

"Dari siapa ya?" Hinata penasaran dan langsung membuka pesan masuk tersebut

Dan…

"KYAAAAAAAA DARI NARUTO KUN!" Hinata berteriak dan langsung nari nari kesenangan dikamarnya.

"WOII HINATA KAU BISING SEKALII!" Teriak Neji. Malas gerak mengunjungi kamar Hinata .

"IYAA NEJI- NII GOMENASAII! " Teriak Hinata. Sepertinya rumah ini sudah jadi Hutan yah aha #krik

Hinata kegirangan dan pastinya ia langsung membalas dan menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Jarang-jarang dapat rejeki nomplok

 **[ To : Naruto-kun ]**

 **Etto, baiklah Naruto-kun dengan senang hati ^^**

*sent*

Yaakk sepertinya Hinata akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : Rasa ini

Chapter 3

Udara pagi hari. Hinata sangat suka udara pagi hari, segar, menyejukkan dan tenang. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia lebih memilih berjalan ke halte bis saja agar bisa berlama lama menikmati udara hari ini.

Sembari menunggu bis datang, ia masih saja terus mengingat kejadian semalam saat diajak nonton bareng oleh Naruto. Ia sungguh senang.

"Ahh jangan terlalu senang Hinata" ucap gadis bersurai Indigo tadi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia takut, jika terlalu senang seperti ini kenyataanya akan jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan

.

.

.

 **KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

"Ohayou Hinata!" Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata yang menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"Aah, Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Hinata membalas sapaan sahabatnya itu dengan senyuman manis. Lalu sakura duduk di sampingnya. Hening melanda mereka berdua, jika diperhatikan dari tadi Hinata malah asyik senyum senyum sendiri . Sakura semakin penasaran

"Hey Hinata, kau kenapa ? Dari tadi senyum senyum sendiri ada apa?"

"Anoo i..itu karena…"

"Karena apa? " Sakura semakin penasaran

" Karena.. Naa.. Naruto-kun mengajakku nonton bersama" Hinata akhirnya memberitahu sakura dengan wajah memerah di pipinya

Sakura tersenyum . Ternyata Naruto mengikuti saranya tersebut.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya ada kemajuan" Seru Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya pelajaran kali ini sampai disini dulu, kalian boleh beristirahat" Sensei bermasker itu keluar dari ruangkan kelas XI-A tersebut diiringi dengan suara murid murid yang kegirangan.

"Hinata, aku tadi dipanggil ketua OSIS ke aula, jika nanti Sensei bertanya aku kemana tolong izinkan ya Hinata, Jaa ne" Sakura langsung saja melesat keluar, sepertinya tugas penting pikir Hinata.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas, ia bisa melihat si pemuda berambut kuning jabrik bersama teman-temannya dari luar jendela. Wajah hinata memerah seketika saat iris mereka bertemu dan Naruto tersenyum kepadanya.

Hinata langsung memutuskan kontak mata karena tidak tahan melihat senyuman Naruto, bisa bisa ia pingsan. Ia sangat menyukai senyum Naruto senyumnya yang dapat membuat semua orang merasa hangat.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah les terakhir, sepertinya Sakura berada di Aula sampai pulang nanti pikir Hinata.

"Ternyata jam pelajaran Fisika oleh Anko-Sensei sedang kosong,dia sedang ada urusan " Shikamaru selaku ketua kelas memberitahu kabar bahagia bagi kelas ini, tetapi tidak terlalu bahagia untuk Hinata.

Saat saat seperti inilah yang membuat Hinata merasa kesepian. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ada yang bergossip, menganggu temanya, tidur, membuat lelucon. Hinata adalah siswi yang tidak terlalu mencolok di kelasnya, temanya saja bisa dihitung dengan menggunakan jari. Biasanya saat seperti ini ia pasti selalu bersama Sakura, yah mau dibilang apa lagi sekarang?

Untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya ini pun ia berniat meminta izin kepada ketua kelas Shikamaru dengan embel embel pergi ke Toilet padahal ingin melihat Naruto yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan

.

.

.

Didekat lapangan, Hinata sembunyi-sembunyi melihat Naruto yang sedang bermain basket. Kulit tan Naruto, keringatnya yang bercucuran, rambut yang bergoyang, ditambah terpaan sinar matahari membuat ia semakin sempurna.

Hinata berteriak kesenangan saat Naruto mencetak _three-point_ untuk timnya. Saat Naruto melihat kearahnya ia langsung sembunyi lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaa Naruto kun sungguh hebat"

Naruto mendengar samar samar suara seorang perempuan yang sangat halus. Naruto meminta istirahat sebentar kepada timnya, ia ingin melihat siapa yang tadi berteriak menyebut namanya.

Dengan membawa sebotol air mineral ditangan, ia berjalan mendekati asal suara. Ada sebersit perasaan ngeri , jangan jangan ia mendengar suara hantu pula? Ah tapi mana ada hantu siang bolong begini,pikirnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia melihat wanita bersurai Indigo panjang, dan dia manusia. Ia menepuk pundak perempuan itu dan

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" Hinata berteriak

"Loh Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto heran melihat Hinata yang berada di lapangan. Bukankah seharusnya ia di kelas ?

"Aah etto… ta.. tadi a.. aku.. " Hinata lagi lagi ingin pingsan jika dihadapkan langsung dengan pujaan hatinya seperti ini. Jari-jarinya pun ia tautkan didepan dada untuk menghilangkan kegugupanya

'Manis' satu kata terlintas di pikiran Naruto saat melihat gadis mungil dihadapannya ini

"Hinata,kalau pipimu memerah seperti itu jadi pingin aku cubit lohh" Naruto terkekeh kecil .Perkataan Naruto yang menurut Hinata frontal itu sukses membuat ia pingsan

"Lohh Hinata kau kenapaa " Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata tiba tiba pingsan lalu menggendong ia ke ruang UKS

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau tenang saja Hinata cuman pingsan biarkan dia beristirahat" Shizune

"Uhm baiklah sensei, etto sensei, aku disini bersama Hinata ya?"

"Baiklah, kebetulan sensei juga mau pergi sebentar. Jaga Hinata ya" Shizune segera melesat keluar pintu

Setelah Shizune pergi, akhirnya tinggalah Naruto dan Hinata berdua diruangan ini. Naruto menatap wajah Hinata. Dari poni rata indigonya, matanya yang tertutup, hidungnya yang mungil, dan bibirnya. Oh Naruto ingin sekali mencium bibir tipis peach Hinata ,dasar mesum.

Naruto langsung membuang pikiran mesumnya itu jauh-jauh sebelum hal hal tak diinginkan terjadi, ehm mungkin hanya diinginkan Naruto saja #plakk

"Ungh.." Hinata mulai membuka matanya dan samar – samar melihat ada pemuda bersurai kuning disampignya

"Hinata?Kau sudah sadar?Syukurlah" Naruto lega melihat Hinata yang telah sadar dari pingsanya itu

"Na..Naruto-kun? Ke.. kenapa disini?" Hinata terkejut sekaligus senang melihat pemuda 'itu' bersamanya

"Iya Hinata, tadi kau pingsan jadi aku membawa mu ke sini" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ahh arigato, maaf merepotkanmu" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya,ia jadi merasa merepotkan Naruto

"Tidak apa apa hehe" Narutu menunjukkan cengiranya

Hening melanda. Naruto tiba tiba menjadi gugup sendiri. Ada apa dengan dirinya, pikir Naruto.

"Eh Hinata, jangan lupa Sabtu depan ya" Naruto membuka suara

"Ah iya Naruto-kun terimakasih sudah mengajak" Hinata tersenyum manis kepada Naruto yang langsung membuat semburat merah di pipi Naruto terlihat

'kuso… kenapa jadi deg deg-an ngelihat senyum Hinata' batin Naruto. Ia merasa ada sentruman struman di hatinya

"Hinata, berhubungan sudah sore, bagaimana kalau kau ku antar pulang?Kan tidak baik seorang gadis pulang menjelang malam begini"

"Ti.. tidak usah Naruto-kun, aku sudah terlalu merepotkan mu" Padahal dalam hati Hinata dia ingin sekali diantar pulang oleh Naruto. Malu malu tapi mau

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, ayo sudah sore nih" Naruto langsung saja menarik Hinata dengan lembut keluar dari UKS

"Ehh sebentar, Tas ku?" Hinata kelupaan tasnya yang berada di UKS sudah diambilkan oleh Shizune.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di parkiran Naruto menghidupkan motor sport berwarna hitam miliknya .

"Hinata,ayo naik" Naruto telah berada di atas motornya menunggu Hinata naik

"Ah, iya" Hinata menaiki motor Naruto dengan gugup. Naruto mulai memundurkan motor sportnya dan menarik tangan Hinata agar melingkar di perut sixpacknya

"Hinata lingkarkan tanganmu biar aman hehe"

Blushhh

Pipi Hinata memerah semua, Naruto melihat dari kaca spionnya wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah

"Eitss Hinata kau berfikiran mesum ya?haha" Canda Naruto yang langsung ditentang oleh Hinata

"Ahh ti..tidak kokk bukan begitu. Gomen"

"Baiklah Kita berangkat"

BRUMM BRUMM

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto mengajak Hinata berbicara,bercerita tentang kelasnya dan hal lain. Tak jarang Naruto membuat candaan agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung

CKIIEETTT

"Sudah sampai"

Suara rem motor Naruto menandakan mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Naruto melihat rumah bergaya jepang kuno tersebut. Ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa keluarga Hinata sangat menerapkan budaya.

"Arigato Naruto-kun" Hinata berterimakasih atas tumpangan yang diberikan Naruto

"Iya, masuklah sudah mulai malam . Dan jangan lupa Sabtu oke?"

Hinata tersenyum manis "Iya Naruto-kun " . Lagi lagi saat melihhat senyum Hinata ia merasakan jantugnya berdetup lebih kencang. Apa yang salah pada dirinya?

Belakangan ini setiap ia melihat Hinata ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto nyaman. Saat mereka berkontak mata, saat ia melihat rona merah itu, saat ia mendengar suara halus tersebut.

Apa ia menyukai Hinata?

Bukannya ia menyukai Sakura?

Tapi ini hal yang beda saat ia melihat Sakura dengan melihat Hinata

Naruto semakin bingung. Ia menyimpan semua pertanyaan itu di hatinya, setidaknya ia senang bisa mengantar perempuan itu dengan selamat.

TBC

RnR please ^^ *Note Maaf kalau romance nya kurang dapet, tyuunk masi belajar nulis hehe


	4. Chapter 4 : Flashback

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARN : TYPOS,ABAL,PASARAN, DLDR

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Flashback

Sejak hari dimana Hinata diantar pulang oleh Naruto, hubungan mereka berdua semakin dekat. Saat istirahat terkadang Naruto makan bersama Hinata, dan pada saat pulang Hinata tidak sendiri karena sejak kejadian itu Naruto yang mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat.

Tidak terasa hari ini adalah hari yang Hinata tunggu tunggu. Hari Sabtu. Hari ini Naruto sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya jam 4 sore langsung ke rumahnya.

Hinata tampil manis dengan memakai _dress_ ungu pastel berlengan pendek miliknya. Rambutnya ia gerai seperti biasanyadengan tambahan sedikit lipgloss di bibir tipisnya.

Hinata melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca kamarnya. Merasa dirinya sudah siap ia turun kebawah dan menunggu di depan teras rumahnya, ia sedikit gugup.

BRUMM CKIEETT

Naruto telah sampai di depan rumah gadis yang akan nonton bersamanya sore ini. Pemuda beriris shappire ini memakai kaos hitam polos dipadukan dengan celana jeans,sepatu kets putih,dan jaket hitam yang ia pegang

Karena mendengar suara motor Naruto, Hinata keluar menuju gerbang rumahnya

"Naruto-kun kenapa bawa mobil?" Ujar Hinata. Ia heran karerna biasanya ia pulang bersama Naruto menggunakan motor sport kesayangannya

"Hehe tidak apakan? Ini hari special jadi harus berbeda dong " Ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat Wajah Hinata memerah karenanya. Melihat reaksi Hinata tersebut Naruto tersenyum tipis

"Eheeemm " Sangkin terlarut nya dalam suasana, dua insan pemuda ini tidak sadar sang Kepala Hyuuga sudah ada sejak tadi

"Oh iya jii-san, saya minta izin kepada jii-san hari ini kami akan nonton bersama" Ujar Naruto

"Iya, jaga dia dan pastikan kalian pulang jangan terlalu larut" Ucap Hiashi dengan tegas dan dingin. Ia mempercayakan Naruto pada Hinata karena belakangan ini ia dapat melihat ketulusan Naruto pada Hinata

"Baik jii-san kami pergi dulu" Pamit Naruto diikuti dengan Hinata " Iya tou-san kami pergi dulu"

.

.

.

Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata. Mereka telah sampai di Mall Konoha.

Saat perjalanan menuju ke bioskop banyak sekali gadis – gadis di Mall tersebut yang klepek-klepek melihat Naruto dengan tatapan ingin memangsanya

"Hinata,aku risih sekali melihat mereka" Ujar Naruto yang sedikit kesal

Hinata terkikik geli "Ya mungkin menurut mereka Naruto-kun itu pria idaman mereka" Padahal dalam hati Hinata Naruto-kun memang pria idaman baginya

"Hahh, setidaknya apakah mereka tidak bisa melihat ada gadis manis yang sedang bersamaku ini, dasar" Ucapan Naruto yang terang-terangan itu membuat Hinata semakin baper ahhaha

.

.

Sedari tadi mereka tidak sadar ada yang mengawasi mereka, tidak, tepatnya mengawasi Naruto

Ia mengikuti kemana pemuda itu pergi bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang

"Naruto-kun aku pasti mendapatkanmu" Ujar gadis misterius berambut pirang panjang ini dari kejauhan sambil menatap kedua punggung orang tersebut berjalan menjauh

 **KONOHA CINEMA**

Naruto melirik jam tangan hitamnya, sepertinya sebentar lagi film yang akan mereka tonton akan dimulai

"Hinata,ayo kita masuk sebentar lagi filmnya akan dimulai"

"Baik Naruto – kun"

Mereka berdua pun masuk bersamaan ke ruang bioskop. Hinata duduk di samping Naruto. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia lupa ternyata pendingin ruangan di Bioskp Konoha sangat dingin,apalagi sekarang ia hanya memakai dress selutut berlengan pendek.

Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat gerak gerik Hinata mengerti bahwa ia kedinginan. Ia sempat tersenyum melihat gadis itu,

"Pakailah Hinata" Ujar Naruto sambil melampirkan jaket nya kepada Hinata

"E-tto, Naruto-kun bagaimana?" Ujar Hinata dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Naruto ingin mencubit pipi Hinata sekarang

"Tidak apa Hinata" Naruto tersenyum kepada Hinata.

.

.

.

"Wahh tadi filmnya bagus ya " Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan bersama Hinata keluar dari Mall Konoha. Film yang mereka tonton tadi bergenre romantis yang akan menyentuh Hati setiap orang yang menontonya

"Iya Naruto-kun. Perempuan itu tidak pernah menyerah mendapatkan pria yang ia cintai, perjuangannya tidak sia-sia." Sambung Hinata. Didalam batinnya ia juga ingin seperti perempuan yang ia ceritakan tadi, mendapatkan pria yang ia cintai dan memulai hidup baru yang bahagia.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap gadis disampingnya ini. Pemuda bersurai pirang ini selalu merasa nyaman bersama gadis indigo ini,merasa senang, dan selalu merasa gelisah jika Hinata tidak berada di dekatnya.

Ia pernah bercerita kepada teman temannya,bahkan Sakura. Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia memang mencintai Hinata. Selama ini Naruto mencintai Hinata,bukan Sakura. Naruto hanya kagum terhadap sosok seorang Haruno Sakura

Ia ingin menyatakan perasaanya kepada Hinata, tetapi ia takut kecewa. Ia takut Hinata akan menolaknya. Ia takut menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata telah mencintai pria lain. Ia takut masa lalunya terjadi lagi.

Ditinggalkan oleh gadis yang dulu ia sempat ia cintai, Shion.

"Na-naruto kun" Ucap Hinata sambil menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya

"E-ehh maaf Hinata" Ujar Naruto yang sedari tadi mengingat masa lalu nya bersama Shion

Sambil masuk kedalam mobil,Hinata bertanya Tanya apa yang sedang dilamunkan Naruto? Ah, tapi yasudahlah pikir Hinata.

.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan, Naruto lebih banyak terdiam. Lebih banyak alunan musik dari radio yang mengisi kesunyian didalam mobil tersebut. Hinata sedari tadi yang sadar akan keanehan Naruto pun mulai angkat bicara

"Na-Naruto-kun ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang lembut langsung membuat lamunan Naruto membuyar setelah mendengar suara bak bidadari tersebut

"A-ah, tidak apa hehe"

Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Naruto jika ada masalah cerita saja. Tetapi Hinata mengurungkan niatnya karena ia takut Naruto malah mengira Hinata terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

.

.

"Sudah sampai" Ujar Naruto. Ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Hinata

Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata. Ia mengantarkan gadis tersebut ke depan gerbang rumahnya

"Te-terima ka-kasih untuk hari ini Na-naruto kun" Ucap Hinata dengan malu malu.

"Hehe ini sudah malam nanti ayahmu kecarian hehe" Balas Naruto dengan cengirannya

Hinata tersenyum tipis "Naruto-kun saja du-duluan, tidak sopan a-aku lebih d-dulu masuk"

"Baiklah, Oyasumi Hinata" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya

"Oyasuminasai Na-naruto kun" Balas Hinata

Saat Naruto berjalan ke pintu mobil ia teringat sesuatu

"Hinata.."

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Ujar Hinata

"Aah,tidak jadi. Oyasumi" Balas Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Iya menghidupkan mesin dan membuka kaca mobilnya untuk melihat gadis yang membuat hatinya berdetup kencang belakangan ini lebih lama

"Jaa Hinata. Mimpi Indah" Ucap Naruto sambil melajukan mobilnya

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku masuk kedalam rumah setelah Naruto telah pergi dari komplek rumahku.

"Tadaima" Aku mengucapkan salam saat masuk kedalam rumahku ini

"Okaeri Hinata-sama" Ucap salah satu _maid_ ku dirumah ini. Aku sedikit bingung, karena biasanya yang membalas salamku adalah Tou-san, Hanabi, atau Neji-nii

"Etto bi, Tou-san, Hanabi, dan Neji-nii ada dimana?"

"Tou-san mu ada keperluan mendadak Hinata-sama. Neji-sama menemani Hanabi-sama ke toko buku" Jawab maid ku

Akupun masuk kedalam kamarku. Berganti Pakaian. Tidur-tiduran tidak jelas diatas kasur empukku ini.

Hari ini memanglah hari yang sangat kunanti. Aku senang, tidak. Sangat senang karena sore ini kuhabiskan dengan orang yang ku- ehm. Kucintai

Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh kulihat dari tatapan mata Naruto-kun sejak kami keluar dari Bioskop Konoha.

Naruto-kun seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku sangat penasaran. Apa besok aku tanya saja kepada dia?

Oyasumi Naruto-kun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

Sehabis makan malam dengan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ku aku segera melesat ke kamar untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwaku – bantal dan tempat tidur –

Kujatuhkan badanku ke ranjang _King size_ tersebut

Aku bayangkan kembali sore tadi, pergi bersama Hinata,menonton bersama Hinata,mengantar gadis manis itu pulang dengan selamat seperti sudah kujadikan kewajibanku.

Tetapi di sela-sela itu aku teringat kembali dengan masa laluku bersama "dia".

Apa aku belum bisa menghapus ingatan tentangnya?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Masa Junior High School_

 _Aku bertemu dengan gadis pindahan dari Ame. Gadis cantik,dengan rambut pirang, manik lavender pucat. Sepertinya kata yang cocok mendeskripsikan dia adalah "Sempurna"_

 _Aku terpikat dengan dirinya._

 _Aku berusaha dekat dengannya._

 _Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya._

 _Aku sempat memilikinya._

 _Dan aku dikhianati nya._

 _Saat itu, aku duduk di tingkat terakhir Junior High School. Aku pergi ketaman untuk mencari angin sebentar. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Bukan angin sore segar_

 _Kulihat kekasihku Shion sedang bersama lelaki lain. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Bukannya ia bilang ia sedang pergi bersama keluarganya?_

 _Aku mengintip mereka dari belakang. Lelaki yang sedang bersamanya itu mengenggam tangan Shion. Dan aku dengar ia memanggil Shion dengan sebutan "Sayang". Dan kulihat Shion juga tidak keberatan dan malah tersenyum manis kepadanya. Senyuman yang hanya kukira diberika untukku seorang._

 _Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ku lagi. Aku telah dikhianati. Aku ingin memutuskan hubungan dengannya_

 _Esok harinya aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Ia menangis didepanku, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli dengan dirinya dan tangisan palsu tersebut_

 _Aku tidak tau dia memberi ancaman atau bukan, intinya ia hanya berkata seperti ini "Aku akan mendapatkanmu Naruto. Kau akan menyesal" Ujar Shion_

 _Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi_

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _ **End Naruto POV**_

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan ke kelasnya dengan novel fiksi yang berada di tangannya. Hari ini dia berniat menanyakan hal yang kemarin yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Naruto.

"HIIIINAAATAAAA" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, sontak Hinata membalikkan badannya.

"Eh? Ada apa Sakura-chan kenapa berteriak?" Tanya Hinata sambil memegang kedua tangan sahabatnya itu

"Bagaimana kencan kalian?hihi" Tanya Sakura-sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kearah Hinata yang membuat rona merah di pipi porselen Hinata

"EEEHHH Sakura-chan itu bukan kencan kok. Hanya nonton bersama" Jawab Hinata dengan meggoyangkan tangannya tanda pertanyaan Sakura benar benar salah

"Ahhh terserahmu. Jadi bagaimana? Ceritakaann dong" Ujar Sakura penuh harap ingin tahu kisah kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Sakura senang sekali saat Naruto bertanya tentang perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Dan Sakura bilang ia menyukai Hinata bukan dirinya. Tapi sayangnya Naruto meminta Sakura untuk merahasiaakan hal ini dari Hinata, ia ingin menyatakan sendiri perasaannya secara langsung.

"Baiklah baiklah. Jadi …" saat Hinata mau memulai bercerita tibatiba

KRRIIIIING KRRIIING

"Jadi kita belajar dulu Sakura-chan!" Ucap Hinata tanpa dosa dan segera menarik Sakura menuju kelas mereka. Sakura kzlllll

.

.

.

Sementara suasana di kelas Naruto masih ribut menunggu wali kelasnya datang. Naruto bersama teman-temannya ngumpul bareng di pojokan kelas. Ya bisa dibilang arisan pojokan

"Hei apa kalian tahu katanya akan ada murid baru di kelas kita" Ucap seorang pemuda bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba

"Benarkah?Cewe atau cowok nih" Tanya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk disebelah Sasuke yang sedang membaca sesuatu

Gaara, pemuda dengan rambut merah _maroon_ nya tersenyum miris "Sai… Sai.. Memang kalau cewek mau kau embat apa hah?" Ucap Gaara santai

"Yaa begitula" Sahut Kiba dengan cengirannya

"Heii Naruto kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja tidak biasa begini" Ucap Gaara heran melihat Naruto

"Tidak aku hanya berpikir" Jawab Nartuo Santai

"Berpikir? Apa yang kau pikirkan dobe bukannya kau paling malas berpikir hh" Ucap sasuke dengan nada datar menyindir

"Hoi teme sembarangan saja kau. Aku sedang memikirkan "Dia" " Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum sendiri

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto sedang dimabuk cinta. Teman – teman Naruto terkadang kasihan melihat Naruto yang belum mau menyatakan perasaannya dan membuat ia hanya bisa berangan-angan seperti ini.

"Hoii Asuma-Sensei datangg cepat duduk" Sahut salah seorang murid yang mengintip kedatangan guru didepan pintu

Lekas seluruh murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing

SREEK

Suara pintu kelas terbuka disusul dengan Asuma Sensei yang masuk kedalam kelas

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi Sensei" Ucap seluruh murid dengan serentak

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk"

Saat Asuma-Sensei memberitahu tentang adanya murid baru, semua murid di kelas saling berbisik dan bertanya siapa dia. Terkecuali Naruto yang duduk dibelakang sedang memainkan game di HP nya

Masuklah seorang gadis berambut pirang,berkulit putih, mata ungu pucat yang membuat semua lelaki di kelas bersiul siul tidak jelas.

"Wahh cantiknya"

"Piwiiiitttt"

"Minta ID Line dong"

"Anak sapaneee"

Mendengar suara suara dan siulan temannya membuat Naruto memberhentikan gamenya sebentar dan melihat siapa murid baru tersebut

Dan alhasil Naruto terkejut bukan main saat iris _sapphirenya_ bertemu dengan mata ungu pucat gadis tersebut.

Melihat reaksi Naruto gadis itu tersenyum manis kepada Naruto

" Saya Yamada Shion, mohon bantuannya semua" Ucap Shion sambil membungkukkan badannya

' _ **Tidak mungkin Shion.**_ **.** ' Batin Naruto

.

.

.

TBC

Read N Review ya..

Note : maaf kalau tyuunk lama update. Terimakasih juga yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ,Review,Fav dan Follow fic ini. Tyuunk sangat berterimakasih


End file.
